Mothqueen (MorpheusxAlyssa) Oneshots and Drabbles
by the-angel-of-iwashi
Summary: So as some of my friends know, the Splintered series, especially Morpheus, has ruined my life. Hence, I had some inspiration to write out drabbles. There will be more to come, I assure you! Cover Art found on A.G Howard's Tumblr (the description won't let me post a link). Happy Reading!
1. Homework & Hair

"Now, luv, what's got you so down?"

The teenager could only respond with a hard glare at the mothman who so unwillingly invited himself over to her house this evening- or rather, room. He seemed to follow her everywhere now, and she had hoped doing algerbra homework, boring as though it is, would waver him from being chatty and leave.

She'd hoped wrong.

Contrary to her beliefs, Morpheus wouldn't leave her alone. He sat cross legged next to her on her bed, watching her pencil scribble furiously at the math inked on the paper. It wasn't anything difficult, factoring by square root, but for him, it was mistifying. Apperently, the don't have math class in Wonderland.

His brows furrowed as she punched in an equasion into her calculator and wrote down her work, solving the problem with ease. "How in the word can your mind do this?"

"Believe me, my mind doesn't want to," Alyssa responded, biting a tiny bit of her lower lip. "And neither does the rest of me."

She realized she should've kept her mouth shut with that, because soon, Morpheus's lips upturned into a smirk worth of a disney villian, his gems under his eyes glinting micheviously. "Then perhaps I could provide a distraction for you."

She frowned again at him, flicking his nose with the eraser end of her pencil. "Bugger off, Morpheus." Soon, she returned to her homework.

Still bored, the mothman of Wonderland fell back onto her bed, wings stretched out behind him. She felt one touch her lower back, as big as they were, and she felt her own wing buds tickle slightly.

Flying wouldn't be so bad right now...

She shook her head slightly at that though. No. Focus, Alyssa.

Morpheus smiled lightly, overhearing her thoughts. Not that he wouldn't mind taking her flying right now, as opposed to watching her do this human folly, but... she was being stubborn. He might as well wait, though not paciently.

After a few more problems, she finally gave up and took a small break, distracting her mind. Her eyes wandered around the length of her room, and then finally onto Morpheus's figure sprawled out next to her. Her eyes skimmed his body quickly, not bothering to stop at anything that would cause another quip from him. Her gaze soon fell on his hair. It truly was one of the darkest hues of blue she'd ever seen, darker than the dyes her classmates would use on their own hair.

Gently, she reached out her hand and started playing with it.

He stiffined at that gesture, but kept his eyes closed.

Finally, she dropped a question. "Hey, Morpheus... what do you use on your hair?"

His eyebrows raised, and a small smile found it's way onto his face. "Why, do you like it?"

"Well, it's just... really soft. I don't know that much about hair care, but I assume it's very healthy too."

"You assume correct, luv." This was heaven for him, playing out like one of his less adult-oriented fantasies of Alyssa and himself. If only she'd choose him in the end...

Her fingers kept twirling through his hair even when he sat up and she returned to glance at her homework. It was then he quickly turned his head to kiss the scars inside her palm.

Her hand jumped back to her paper, her eyes wide with a unexpected glint. He grinned and tilted his head, obviously pleased with himself.

She sighed and picked up her pencil again, re focusing on factoring these problems.

His chin was on her shoulder now, lips a breath away from her ear.

"For your information, I use magic on my hair."


	2. Affirmations & Aces

"Alright... Morpheus, we've been through a lot, and I, uh, have something to tell you... no, that won't work..."

Alyssa paced back and forth in her royal chambers, red and black dress billowing out behind her. The diamond pattern appeared to move as she paced, making it look like a red and black chess board. The collar poofed out behind her neck with lace, making her wild blonde hair hang down her shoulders. A red rose was pinned in the front of her bangs.

In all honesty, she did look like a Red Queen.

She's been in Wonderland for a while now, ruling over it's subjects kindly and madly. Morpheus had lead her down there for a day, and soon, that timing was almost up. She now was contemplating what to say to him- that she chose to stay here and not return to Jeb.

Whereas it did hurt her heart to leave her best friend, and long term boyfriend, away like that, she couldn't lie to herself anymore... she'd, strangely, found a way to move on from him. Now, her heart lied with Morpheus, her dark, tempting footman, instead of her handsome, galliant knight.

All this pacing wasn't helping. As she plopped down on the edge of her bed, she finally decided she was going to go straight to the point.

"Morpheus," she took in a deep breath, "... I love you."

She stood up and approached her door, opening it...only to find him there, jewles blinking curiously.

"Alyssa, what is it? You've been here for an awful long time... I was just coming to get you."

She sucked in a breath. Oh God, this was harder than it looks. Her hand shook from where it gripped her skit, and she finally looked him in the eye. It was going to be even worse if he replied with a stupid quip, which he was nutorious for.

"Morpheus, I..." she bit her lip. His head lowered slowly, nose inches away from her. She could baisically taste his smoky licorice flavor.

"Yes?" His head cocked slightly, and she gave in.

"... I love you."

His eyes widened, and his posture came back, his height returning. "... What did you say?"

He probably just wanted to hear it again for reafermation. "I love you, Morpheus."

His eyes still wide, and his jewles flashed pink to match his cheeks. "I... well, I have to admit, I wasn't prepared for this." He chuckled faintly, putting a fist over his mouth. "... I love you too. So very much."

She was a little shocked at that. He appeared to be blushing, even, which was slightly out of character for him. "What? No... quip? No snarky comeback? Not even a suggestive flirt?"

"Would you prefer one of those?"

"I, uh... that's not what I meant. It's just... what I expected, I guess."

He smiled lightly now, pulling her into his arms and leaning her face into her hair.

"Then I guess I had an ace up my sleeve this time."


End file.
